


Catherine non sapeva

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Wuthering Heights - Emily Brontë
Genre: Angst, Consensual Violence, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Catherine comprese allora che Earnshaw si prendeva a cuore la reputazione del suo padrone come fosse la sua e che era unito da legami più forti di quelli che la ragione può spezzare – legami forgiati dalla consuetudine, che sarebbe crudele voler infrangere<br/>(Emily Brontë, “Cime Tempestose”)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Catherine non sapeva

Catherine non sapeva quanto profondo fosse il sentimento che legava il giovane al signor Heathcliff. La donna credeva che i fremiti di Hareton quando il padrone lo guardava o gli si rivolgeva fossero dovuti alla paura o al suo cieco rispetto.  
Non era quello.  
Lei non poteva capire cosa volesse dire non avere nessuno che ti amava, come era successo a lui. Catherine aveva perso la madre, ma aveva avuto un padre amorevole e tutti le volevano bene.  
Hareton chi aveva avuto? Sua madre era morta e suo padre sapeva a malapena che esisteva. Solo Heathcliff si era interessato a lui. E per avere anche solo un briciolo di affetto, il ragazzo aveva accettato qualsiasi cosa.  
Non aveva fiatato quando lo aveva schiaffeggiato da ragazzino perché perfino quello era preferibile all’indifferenza del padre. E non aveva detto niente a nessuno quando, ormai grande, quegli schiaffi erano diventati carezze che facevano fremere la sua pelle.  
Quando la sera trovava la porta della camera da letto accostata, sapeva quello che doveva fare; in silenzio, vi si chiudeva dentro e si spogliava dei suoi miseri abiti.  
“Vieni qui!” La voce di Heathcliff era autoritaria, la voce di chi era stato costretto ad obbedire e che adesso voleva solo comandare.  
E il ragazzo si piegava ai suoi voleri, per paura che quelle carezze tornassero ad essere degli schiaffi.  
Catherine non sapeva di tutte quelle notti in cui si era lasciato prendere con violenza, gemendo di quel dolore che diventava piacere. Si era lasciato usare in ogni modo pur di avere un po’ di amore. Non ne aveva diritto anche lui? Cosa aveva di diverso dagli altri?  
Tante volte aveva chiuso gli occhi e lo aveva accolto nella sua bocca, vincendo il ribrezzo. E ogni volta Heathcliff lo ripagava con un dolce bacio sulle labbra che lo faceva sentire vivo per la prima volta.  
C’erano momenti, però, in cui il suo sogno crollava, quando l’uomo nel momento dell’orgasmo urlava a gran voce il nome di Cathy, la sua amata. Allora Hareton capiva di essere solo un sostituto, un semplice sfogo per la passione di Heathcliff. Il dolore gli squarciava il petto e le lacrime gli solcavano le guance, mentre tentava disperatamente di nasconderle alla furia del suo padrone.  
Ma neanche quello riusciva a spezzare il loro legame; ogni notte Hareton entrava in quella stanza ed esaudiva i desideri dell’altro, perfino quelli più nascosti.  
Nel cuore aveva un’unica speranza: che almeno una volta uscissero da quelle labbra le parole che tanto desiderava sentirsi dire. Solo una volta e poi nulla più.  
“Ti amo, Hareton.”


End file.
